Beastnapping
by therichnobody
Summary: Demyx finds a red doglike beast, turns out it's Red XIII. Of course, he stole it, and someone has to get it. [must I say sucky summary?] FIrst time incorprating Final Fantasy.


I am extremely bored right now, so might as well do this thing I said I was going to do.

-----X------X-----

"Hey Axel, how much you wanna bet Demyx bursts in with some monstrosity beast thing?" Luxord asked Axel, both of which were playing a quick game of blackjack with Roxas.

"Listen Luxord, I don't wanna bet anything else. I already lost most of my money to you." Axel scoffed, tossing his cards that equaled to 27.

"I'll bet you twenty." Roxas said, confidently. "And I'll bet an extra five that Demyx doesn't come in with something." He said, placing the munny on the table.

"Guys look!!!" And sure enough, Demyx burst in the room, cuddling a large red-dog beast in his arms. "Look at my new pet!"

Roxas groaned as he shoved the munny to the now grinning Luxord. "Demyx, what is that thing anyway?"

"Uhh…some sort of…Doggy!"

Axel sighed. "Demyx, since when did dogs have red fur? Besides, that thing looks like it has rabies. Get rid of it."

"But I love him! And look Axel, his tail's on fire!" the sitarist squealed as he shifted to let the tail show. Roxas screamed, unfortunately the tip of the tail singed his arm.

"Man Demyx get that thing out of here! You know Mansex isn't going to allow it!" Roxas yelled, backing up from him. "Where did you find it anyway?"

Demyx was silent for a while, until the beast started to talk.

"If you won't tell them, I will."

At this, Roxas, Axel and Luxord backed up even further from Demyx, but he just hugged it even more. "Shhh…I'll tell them. Okay, you know the guys that hang out in Radiant Gardens? Well, they were all in this room together when I went to get some more picks right? So I peeked in the room and I saw someone I never saw before. He was wearing this long red coat and had this doggy on the side of him"-

"I'm not a dog," the beast tried to intervene but Demyx continued.

"And they were talking and I really wanted the dog. So I waited until all of them were leaving, and I teleported in and grabbed the doggy and came here and here I am!" he smiled once he finished with his explanation. Axel and Roxas on the other hand, were staring at him with scared expressions. "What?"

"Demyx, you _stole_ it? And from the Final Fantasy people at that!" Roxas yelled. "You do realize that they can kick our asses anytime they want right?! They got Sephiroth! _SEPHIROTH_!!!" he screamed, frantic. Axel of course, slapped him back to his senses.

"Roxas, calm down. Just hope to god that isn't Sephiroth's dog"-

"I'm NOT a **DOG**!" the beast roared this time, making everyone jump.

"I'm outta here, anyone asks, I didn't do it, nor was I a part of it." Luxord said rather fast as he took his leave.

"Ok, if you're not a dog, then what are you?" Axel asked, but Demyx interrupted.

"Oooh! You're a lion!"

"No."

"A…wolf?"

"No."

"Squee! A doggy moogle!"

The beast was getting agitated. "I'm not a moogle."

"Oh oh oh oh-oh! I know! I know! I know! A moomba! You're a moomba!!!" Demyx squealed, squeezing the poor beast in a strong bear hug. "I got a moomba, I got a moomba…"

"Nynnrrraaargh!" the beast roared, biting Demyx on the arm, in turn getting free from his grasp. He bounded, lashing out at Axel and Roxas. He ran to a secluded area of the castle, and started whispering into a hidden transmitter on his fur.

"Hey…Hey! I know someone's gotta be listening in! Hello?!"

_Huh? Red XIII? What's wrong?_

"Thank god, look. This idiot in one of those black cloaks kidnapped me! I need some help getting back."

_Black cloak…The Organization XIII…Hold on, I'm coming!_

"Great, I'll hold my own until the"-

Demyx skidded to a halt. "There you are! I was looking for you everywhere!" he said in a disapproving voice as he picked up the beast in his arms again. "No biting or running off again, you hear? We wouldn't want to get you caught or anything."

"Let-me-GO! Just you wait, someone is on their way to rescue me, and THEN we're gonna kick your dumb asses good and proper!" Red XIII snarled again.

"Demyx, get rid of it! For god sakes, Sephiroth might be coming! SEPHIROTH"-

"Shut up Roxas", Axel sighed as he slapped a hand over the panicking nobody's mouth. "What are the odds of him coming anyway?"

And just then, the window burst, scattering shards of glass everywhere. A flash of red and there stood a tall man, imposing about 6'2, pointing a large silver handgun directly at Demyx's forehead.

"Drop Red XIII, and I won't have to kill you." He said in a deadly tone. Demyx was mortified, and confused.

"Wha…what are you talking about? Who's Red XIII? All I have is a moomba. See?" he held up the beast, who snarled again.

"I'M Red XIII! Now let me GO!" he bit Demyx again, relinquishing his grasp. He ran to the side of the man in the red coat and growled, "Heh, handle my lightweight Vincent."

"VINCENT?! THE Vincent Valentine that I only heard about?! Oh my GAWD!!!" Roxas yelled then fainted, falling into Axel's arms. Axel was frozen with fear.

"Go ahead, what are you waiting for?!" Red XIII said, but he witnessed Vincent lowering his firearm and walking away. "Hey! Where are you going?!"

"Little boy, the one with the mullet," Vincent said in a more calm tone, "you may play with Red XIII today. I'll be back to pick him up tomorrow."

The hall was filled with Demyx's squeals of joy and furious growls from Red XIII.

"Vincent!!! Don't leave me here with these IMBECILES!!! Get back HERE!!!" he roared, getting the air squeezed out of him.

"Yay! I get to play with a moomba! I get to play with a moomba!" he danced around, swinging the beast in his arms. Vincent on the other hand, left without another word. As soon as he was outside the castle, he pulled out a blood red cell phone, dialed, and spoke.

"Cloud, I found Red XIII. He wad indeed kidnapped by the Organization."

_Hm? Did you two make it out without trouble?_

"I did. Red XIII wanted to stay with his new friends for a while. Is that okay?" 

_You left him there, didn't you?_

Vincent let out a small laugh. "Well…"

_You're still mad about him melting one of your guns, aren't you? _

"I told him I'd get him back…"

-----X-------X------

Review, please and thank you.


End file.
